


Cracked bones

by StupidPoetry



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: He told me at first it felt like his body betrayed him. when he tried to move and failed, falling on the hard tiled floor, when wheelchairs became second home and muscle memory, when pain made home in his bones.orChronic pain came with cracked bones and made Finch feel caged. He's trying to feel free. He's trying.





	Cracked bones

He told me at first it felt like his body betrayed him. when he tried to move and failed, falling on the hard tiled floor, when wheelchairs became second home and muscle memory, when pain made home in his bones. nightmares occurred less and less over time but he still screamed at night cause something in his spine twisted and turned and pulled in red rage. still does. he told me sometimes his body is more of a cage than the hospital room he was trapped in for weeks, and that’s what makes him feel sick.   
he offers help and “I’ll be there in five”, he counts his meds and thinks twice before taking the pills. sometimes he skips and says, convinced, “I can take so much worse”. I want to say, “yes, but you don’t have to punish yourself just to prove your worth. yes, but please don’t compare your pain to others’. yes, but it’s killing you”. Instead I offer a hand and a slow evening walk. Instead he sips his tea as we walk side by side, the air is crisp but I can see some warmth creeping back into his bones. He smiles. We sit down on a bench and he almost doesn’t wince.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggle with chronic pain myself, so some of it is drawn from my experience. Everyone's experience is different, but Finch really spoke to me.


End file.
